Mars Pit
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Stories for the Mars Pit parties
1. Chapter 1

Word Count: 108

For Charades. Gryffindor, blue eyes, girl.

* * *

 **Death**

* * *

Death was a weird feeling. She was drifting slowly through an unknown abyss, and she had no way of stopping. She didn't deserve to die, she was sure of it, but alas, her time was up.

Lavender never wanted to die. She wanted to grow old, have kids. Of course, Fenir Greyback had to change that. He destroyed everybody.

She had just started a relationship with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw as well. How was he going to feel? Glad, probably. Ron was too.

She never wanted to die. She wanted to live to see her grandchildren. She could never do that now.

And then it all went blank.

* * *

 **Ew.**

 **~Buttercat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count: 117**

Petunia was always jealous of her little sister. She got everything, including magic. Petunia was never magical. Her little sister was, though, and that was one of the worst feelings in the world.

She wanted to go to a magical school like Hogwarts. She wanted to learn how to make sparks from her wand. Most importantly, she wanted to become the greatest witch around.

That never happened.

So when Harry Potter was dumped on her doorstep she was annoyed. Why should she look after some magical brat? He was just going to be like his mother.

He was just going to be like his father.

She didn't want to become jealous of someone years younger than her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count: 106**

She was drifting through life—or death, as she had died. Gods, she had _died._ She was only thirteen! She still had so much more to do in her life. Now she will always be stuck in her pubescent years, stuck with hormonal thoughts forever.

She wasn't a bad person. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She was well-behaved, polite and she had _never_ bullied anyone. Olive had. Olive was the reason she was dead. It was all Olive's fault. If Olive had not insulted her, she wouldn't have been crying in the bathroom. She wouldn't have died.

And it was now time for her revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count: 132**

Life was better kept in a photograph. That way, you could store memories forever. Colin didn't think anything could beat a camera. They managed to capture life's best moments, like the way she smiled or the way her hair fell down her back in beautiful waves. Cameras managed to catch the way the danced when someone in their year played on their guitar, and the way she flew on her broomstick like she owned it. They captured her laughter.

They captured the way she stared longingly at Harry. They captured the way they danced together like they belonged. They captured their kisses.

Colin was Gryffindor's personal photographer. He took a photograph of every memory for everybody in his house, and a few kind Hufflepuff's. He just wished some hurt less than others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Count: 31**

Snivellus. Bat of the Dungeons. Greasy-haired git.

The insults never stopped, they just got worse. Children and adults alike insulted him.

He deserved it. It was all his fault Lily died.


	6. Chapter 6

**Word count: 113**

He was a monster, an abomination. He knew that. After all, his father had told him that all his life.

He was worthless. He would never get a proper job. He wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts like his father did.

Why would he? He was a monster. He would harm the other students. That's what monsters did.

He was just a monster. Monsters didn't get special things, like an education or a loving family. He was too dangerous.

He was a monster. Monsters didn't deserve a space in society. He shouldn't be alive.

He would never have a life. Never get a partner. Who would want a monster? He was worthless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Count: 173**

Justin loved Ernie. He couldn't help it. He knew it was socially wrong, he knew he would be discriminated for loving another boy, but you couldn't help love.

It wasn't like Ernie would ever love him back, anyway.

Ernie had been with every girl in Hufflepuff over the age of 15. Justin knew that Ernie was proud of that fact. It didn't stop him from having such a lovable personality.

Justin had to go on the run in his seventh year because he was a Muggle-born. He thought of Ernie every day. He knew Ernie didn't think of him. Why would he? He was probably with Hannah again.

The final battle was brutal. So many people died. He found Ernie halfway through it.

"Hi," he said gently.

"Justin!" Ernie exclaimed happily. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too. I missed you loads."

"I just wanted to say, in case we don't make it out of the battle alive, that I love you."

Justin grinned. "Love you too. Lets go kick some Death Eater ass."


	8. Chapter 8

**Potions OWL #1:**

 **Write about running away. (from the place)**

 **Write about a child giving something to someone they trust. (mental age, their story)**

 **Add ten random prompts from the prompt list below in any order through the story.**

 **Write about two or more people splitting up.**

 **Extra Prompts:**

 **Word: Help  
Word: Kid  
Colour: Silver  
Colour: Pink  
Action: Run  
Action: Reach  
Action: Pull**

 **Restriction: Don't have any physical children in your story. (IE, you can have ghosts of children or adults that have a young mental age, but no live children.)  
Restriction: Don't mention Hogwarts.  
Restriction: Don't mention any famous wizards. (Remus isn't that famous right? Or Sirius? And they're not magical in this so they wouldn't count as famous **_**wizards**_ **, right?)**

 **Pin the tail: (colour) white**

* * *

 **Pokemon Go Challenge, started Pokemon: Squirtle. Water type, water included in story.**

* * *

 **Non-magical!AU, mental ward!AU, modern!AU. Warnings for mentions of suicide/attempted suicide. Warnings for insulting of gay people.**

 **Word Count: 1281**

* * *

 **Close to Crazy**

* * *

He sat down by the lake at the edge of the garden, his hand skimming against the water. He shouldn't be here, he knew that much, but he didn't care. He had to escape for a moment, to get away from their pitying stares. He had to escape; even if he was trapped in by the fences of the garden, it was better than being outside.

"Oi, Lupin. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to leave the building without a member of staff."

He looked up. "I had to get out. It was doing my head in. Besides, you're not one to talk."

"How did you get out? And I'm allowed out now."

"The door was unlocked. I opened it. I ended up here."

Black rolled his eyes. "You better get back, before they notice that you've gone missing," he said, reaching out his hand to Remus. "You wouldn't want to get in trouble."

Remus pulled himself up, ignoring Black's outstretched arm. He brushed himself down, pulling his cardigan closer to his body, attempting to block the cold air. Slowly, he made his way back to the building, ignoring the young man behind him. He could deal with himself. He didn't need anybody.

"Wanna run back?" Black called after him. "It will be fun! We can act like kids again!"

Remus didn't turn back,.

* * *

A week later, Black approached him again. "What do you want?" Remus asked, not looking up from his hands.

"Can I sit with you?" Black asked, sitting on the sofa next to Remus without waiting for the answer.

Remus glanced at Black. "Sure, you can sit there, if you want. I don't mind."

"Thanks," he grinned, his silver-grey eyes twinkling. "So, what you in here for?"

"Why should I tell you?" Remus shot back. He wasn't over-keen on the excitable teenager, as he contradicted his own personality massively. Also, his story was _personal_.

"We can trade. Story for a story?"

"Only if you go first." He always loved a good tale, and he was curious as to why Black was in here.

Remus leaned back, resting against the sofa. "Okay," Black said, his voice light. "So, basically, I was always the unwanted child. My brother, Regulus, was always the favourite, but that didn't stop us from being close. Anyways, a few months ago he died, big shooting in London at the time. I fell into a deep depression and my parents found the scars I left behind. I ended up in here."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Remus replied.

"Don't worry, I'm okay now. That git was part of a gang anyway. He harmed lots of people." Sirius—when did he become Sirius?—tried to laugh, but it came out broken. "Now it's your turn to tell me your story."

His story… Did he want to tell his story?…

… " _Get out of the way," some kid barged past him, even though there was a large space behind him._

" _Watch where you're going," Remus retorted._

" _Why would I, Ugly?"…_

… " _Oi, Ugly, what are you staring at?" The same kid asked a few days later._

" _Nothing, why?"_

" _Because you're freaking me out with your creepy eyes. Stop staring at me like that."..._

… " _Whoops, I slipped," he said, just before he pushed Remus down the stairs._

 _He tumbled down, but it didn't hurt that much. What hurt more was his pride, as everyone laughed at him..._

… _Remus slowly fell for the teen who insulted him at every turn. He couldn't help it, the boy, Sam, was so cute. He was good-looking, with his deep blue eyes and cute smile, his beach-blond hair and defined cheekbones. "Pull yourself out of it," Remus whispered to himself. "Use your head, not your heart."..._

… " _What are you doing?" Remus asked, as Sam grabbed his hand and led him into an abandoned classroom._

 _A pair of soft lips ambushed his. Remus felt his cheeks go pink. He wasn't complaining, however, as that was one hell of a kiss. He might have kissed him back, just a little bit. "What was that for?" Remus asked as Sam pulled away._

" _You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Sam said breathlessly, before leaning in for another kiss…_

… _How did this happen? He was so confused. He hadn't done anything, yet this boy was mocking him. Annoying him._

" _Gay boy, gay boy," the boy was chanting. "Do you want to kiss me, gay boy? Do you?"_

" _Not really, no," Remus said._

" _Are you sure, gay boy?" The boy leered at him._

" _You're not my type."_

 _The boy scoffed. "I'm not your type, yeah sure. I thought you liked bullies."_

 _Sam came out of the shadows. "I thought you liked bullies, Babe," he said in a mocking voice._

 _Remus shook his head, taking a step backwards. "No," he whispered, horrified. "You said—"_

" _I lied."_

" _Why? Why lie to me?"_

" _Because it was fun. And easy."_

 _Remus turned away. "Please."_

" _Go away, gay boy." Sam spat at him._

 _Remus burst into tears as the chants of "gay boy" followed him out of the room…_

… _Remus sat by the edge of the river, watching as the water flowed by. His world was grey. Everything was dull._

 _His phone flashed with insults that he didn't read. He knew what they said: a variation of "gay boy" from people at school that he had never even spoken to. He didn't deserve this. Only because he was attracted to men, everyone hated him. So what? It didn't give anyone the right to insult him on Facebook._

 _He briefly looked at his phone._

 _ **Deana: I used to think you were cute, before I found out you were just another faggot.**_

 _ **Myles: To think, a bender was in the same room as me at one point. Disgusting!**_

 _ **Sam: I'm not sorry.**_

 _ **Lyra: Ew, you fag.**_

 _His heart was racing, tears pouring down his cheeks. He once thought he was strong; he once thought he was brave. He now knew differently._

 _The phone curved into a perfect arc and landed in the water. He wished he could do that with his life._

 _Why couldn't he do that with his life? Wait—why_ couldn't _he do that?_

 _Almost as if he was in a daze, he stood up, putting his hands in his cardigan pocket. He stepped forward, falling off the edge of the river bank. His legs scraped against the rocks, but he was sinking now. The water was surrounding him in a comforting way…_

… _He woke up in a hospital. His throat hurt, his vision was blurry, and his nose felt clogged up. The walls around him were white._

 _Someone was holding onto his hand, so tight that it felt like the circulation was going to be cut off. "Remy, baby, everything will be okay," his mother was telling him. "You'll be fine, baby. We'll help you get through this."..._

He was brought out of his memories by Sirius, who was waving his hand in front of Remus' face. "Are you alright?" Sirius asked. "Your eyes glazed over for a minute."

"I'm fine."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Your story! You promised!"

Remus sighed. "Some promises are made to be broken."

Sirius crossed his arms angrily. "You don't seem like that kind of person."

Remus turned away. "You don't know what I'm capable of. But I'm in here because I attempted to drown myself. That's all."

He stood up and walked away. Maybe, in the future, he would open up more. Sirius was a nice guy, even if he acted like a kid sometimes. He was only trying to help. Remus just needed more time.

* * *

 **Never been in a mental hospital, never attempted suicide, so I don't know if the facts are right. Obviously not canon, and I obviously don't think the things that Remus were called are correct. Never insult someone for not being heterosexual.**

 **~Buttercat**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **Pitch Perfect—(item) cardigan**

 **Titles taken from Country Songs—(title) Close to Crazy**

 **CSI: New York—(colour) grey, (dialogue) "Why? Why lie to me?", (dialogue) "Use your head, not your heart.", (action) scoff**

 **Sons of Anarchy—(colour) pink, (colour) silver**

 **Diana Palmer—(eye colour) silver-grey, (action) burst into tears**

 **Lord of the Rings—(OC name) Sam**

 **A-Z list of AU prompts—modern, non-magic**

 **OC Name Prompts: First Names Only—Lyra, Myles**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pin the Tale : Word: Line**

 **Potions #3: Your task is to write about bitter revelations. (which eventually happen—lied to?)**

 **Word: Coffee**

 **Word: Falling**

 **Item: Teacup**

 **Item: Wand**

 **Phrase: To the bitter end.**

 **Phrase: If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me.**

 **Character: Lucius Malfoy**

 **Character: Remus Lupin**

* * *

 **Remus is a Muggle in this fic :) the other two are magical.**

 **Warning for character death**

 **Word Count: 1888**

* * *

 **What Doesn't Kill You**

* * *

Remus glanced at Lucius from across the table, sipping on his hot chocolate. Coffee was _not_ an option. He _hated_ coffee, it was so bitter and revolting. He had no idea what his associate liked about the drink—the man even drunk it without sugar or milk! What kind of monster was he? Who could enjoy anything that tasted like death?

Lucius grinned at him, noticing his disgruntled face. "I like black coffee," he said, shrugging.

"You're mental!" Remus exclaimed. "Only the mentally impaired can like that rubbish."

"I will have you know that loads of intelligent people like black coffee."

Remus smirked. "I suppose it does fit you. After all, black coffee is bitter, and so are you."

Lucius gasped. "I'll have you know that I am not bitter, just—"

"You are bitter, babe," Remus interrupted. "Don't try to deny it.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "How was your week, anyway?"

"It was great!" The sarcasm lingered in his voice. "Working long hours every day. I _love_ being a detective!"

Lucius grimaced, as if something unpleasant was placed under his nose. "I suppose you don't want this then," Lucius said, putting his hand in his pocket.

Remus looked up. "Want what?" His eyes flashed with curiosity.

"This." Lucius pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Remus knew he wasn't proposing. They hadn't known each other long enough for that—besides, Lucius was too scared to do anything more romantic than flirt in public.

The small box found its way into his hand, and he opened it fearfully. What if it was a trap? A bomb? Remus wouldn't put it past Lucius to try and kill him. Even if they were dating, Lucius loved to kill people. Remus was aching for a cigarette right now…

He lifted the lid, and gasped. "Oh," he mumbled. "It's beautiful."

It was. A silver bookmark sat in the box, nestled in a silk sheet. "Are you sure?" Lucius said, his voice uncharacteristically nervous, placing his teacup on the table with trembling fingers. "I know you like reading, and it's probably not what you expected, but—"

"It's perfect."

* * *

They left the cafe, Remus smiling contently. They had made it halfway down the road when Lucius suddenly stopped. "No," he whispered, horrified. "It can't be."

"What? What is it?"

"Narcissa…"

Narcissa Black was Lucius' ex-girlfriend. Apart from at the Yule Ball Narcissa's sister supposedly held every year, he hadn't seen her in ten years, when he broke up with her. Lucius didn't even see his son anymore.

"Lucius?" A woman—probably Narcissa—called from across the street. "Is that you?"

Lucius blushed, which irritated Remus. Why should this lady be allowed to make _his_ boyfriend blush just by saying his name? It wasn't fair. The only time Remus made him blush was in the bedroom when—

 _Don't think about_ that _right now, Remus._

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

Fear flashed across Lucius' face. Why was he worried? Was Remus too ugly to be classed as his friend? Was he too annoying? Too clingy? What had he done wrong?

"Th—this is Remus Lupin."

"A _Muggle?_ " Narcissa exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing with a Muggle?"

"Muggle?" Remus asked. "What's that?"

"Cute voice, I must admit," Narcissa said. "However, a _Muggle_?"

Lucius pushed them down an abandoned alley whilst Remus twirled his fingers, unsure of what was happening. What was a Muggle? Why was Narcissa saying it like it was such a bad thing? He couldn't be something that was that bad, right?

"You better explain," Narcissa demanded once they were in the alley.

Remus leant against the wall, crossing his arms. "Yeah," he agreed. "You better explain."

Lucius sighed. "I am with a Muggle because he is a nice guy."

"You, Lucius Malfoy, admitting a Muggle is nice?" Narcissa asked, whilst Remus said, "nice? That's all I get. Six years of knowing you and all I get is _nice_?"

Lucius winced, sending an apologetic glance at Remus. "He's not like other Muggles. He has actually got some manners, unlike the rest of those beasts."

"What's a Muggle?" He asked again.

"A Muggle is a non-magical person," Narcissa answered.

"So everyone is a Muggle? Magic doesn't exist."

She pulled out a stick and whispered something. One second later, sparks shot out of the end of the stick.

Remus' jaw dropped open. "Cool trick," he said. "But it won't work on me."

He blinked when Lucius pulled out a stick as well. "You're mental!" Remus declared. "Both of you!"

"This is a wand, ba—Remus," Lucius said.

"It—it can't be! Magic isn't real!"

Remus looked into Lucius' silver eyes. "It is."

Honesty flashed at him and he had to look away.

"Suppose what you're saying is true. Why don't we know about it?"

"Because Muggles are stupid," Narcissa answered.

Remus blinked, letting out a sigh. "Mind if I smoke?"

Lucius shrugged. Remus pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting it quickly before sucking it in. He let out a breath, enjoying the much-needed relief. "So, how did you two meet?" Narcissa asked.

Remus was surprised she was asking a question like that. Why would she care? Then again, she was surprised that Lucius was talking to a Muggle, so maybe she wanted to know why.

"At a coffee shop," Lucius admitted, looking down. "He sat down at my table. I tried to tell him to go away but he wouldn't listen, just scoffed when he noticed I was drinking coffee."

Remus smiled. He remembered that day alright; at the time he was just glad he managed to see him again.

"I'm bored," Narcissa said. "Let's do something fun!"

* * *

Remus glanced around him. This rowdy bar was not his idea of fun, but Narcissa and Lucius seemed to love it. They danced together to the crappy music pouring out of an old stereo, and Remus' heart thumped dangerously. They looked so happy together and Remus hated it. It was obvious they loved each other, why wouldn't they? They were both so amazing and—

And if Remus had to pick someone from both sexes he would choose the two magical people.

He sighed. They probably wouldn't want a polyarmous relationship, so he would have to stick with the feeling of despair and loneliness that would hit him when Lucius replaced him.

Lucius walked over to him, a wide smile on his face. Remus forced a grin for him. "Having a good time?"

"Yes," Lucius yawned. "Sorry. Long day."

"I'll bet. So, what's the deal?"

Lucius looked at Narcissa. "I love her," he said. Remus gulped. "But I love you. I don't know what to do."

Narcissa whirled over, her long robes twirling around her. "Talking about me?" Her pale blue eyes twinkled.

Remus shrugged. Lucius smirked. "Always," he said, slipping an arm around her shoulder.

Remus cleared his throat pointedly. Narcissa grabbed his hand. "Let's party!"

* * *

Two hours later they staggered out of the pub, all in high spirits. Both Narcissa and Lucius had their arms slung around his shoulders, dazed smiles on their lips. "I am bored," Narcissa said again. "I wanna kill some Mudbloods."

Remus blinked. He was falling for Narcissa, and that was just the icing on the cake. Of course he would love to kill people!

"Always," Lucius smirked, grabbing Remus' hand. "Diagon Alley?" He turned to Narcissa.

She nodded. "See you in a bit."

She spun on the spot and disappeared. Remus blinked, twice. "This will hurt."

He felt a tug on his navel and they disappeared. They reappeared in a completely different spot.

"Cool," Remus said, before throwing up.

"Forgot about that," Narcissa said.

"Is it always that bad?" Remus groaned, rubbing his head.

"You get used to it after a while." Lucius shrugged.

Narcissa didn't say anything. She was staring intently at a girl across the street. "That's the Mudblood in Draco's year," she hissed. "She thinks she's better than everyone else."

"I'll get her," Lucius whispered, creeping over to the girl.

Remus glanced at the woman beside him. "You're dangerous," he said.

"Yes, I am," Narcissa smiled, blowing a kiss at Remus. "You love it though."

He shrugged. "Yes."

"Like a moth to a flame, he always returns to me. Lucius, I mean. This time, he's brought along a treat."

Lucius returned to the alley with a struggling young girl. She was screaming into his hand. "Here she is," he said.

"Brilliant!" Narcissa clapped.

Lucius let go of the girl, before standing on her back. "Get off of me!"

"Hello, Hermione," Narcissa smirked, standing in front of the girl.

"Black," the girl snarled.

"Now, now, where are your manners?" Lucius asked.

" _You_?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here? Wait, you were the one that touched me. Disgusting!"

"Whoa, watch your mouth," Remus snapped, instantly defending his boyfriend.

"And a _Muggle_? You guys have really let yourselves go."

"You ready?" Narcissa asked Lucius.

"No, but let's do this."

" _Crucio_!"

The girl's screams confirmed to Remus what that spell did. The night had gone so fast. How was he here? Why didn't he feel bad for the girl?

The screams suddenly stopped. "Do you want to do the honours?" Lucius asked Remus.

He shook his head.

"I'll do it," Narcissa said.

She grabbed a knife from her bag, putting it dangerously close to Hermione's neck. "Any last words?"

"Even to the bitter end I'll be better than your son."

Remus wasn't surprised when Narcissa sliced a line into Hermione's throat. He watched as the blood poured steadily out of the wound.

He was glad when it was over.

"I hated that bitch," Narcissa said, spitting onto the dead form of the young girl.

Remus felt like he was going to throw up again. "Do this again some time?" She asked them.

Remus just nodded.

* * *

Five more deaths happened over the course of the week. The next time they actually had a meal together was the week after Hermione died.

The first half of the meal was enjoyable. The second half was devastating.

"The Ministry is on to me," Narcissa said, sounding unbothered. "They know something."

"And?" Remus questioned.

"They are now spying on me."

She glanced backwards, where an old man with a fake eye was watching them suspiciously. "Who's he?" Remus asked.

"Mad-eye Moody. I wonder what will happen if he finds out. If I go down, I'll take you with me. No way I'm going down if you two don't get punished too."

"What?" Lucius burst out. "Why?"

"I haven't forgotten when you dumped me. You said I wasn't good enough for you. You even left my son. This is my long-winded revenge."

"If this is a joke I'm not laughing," Lucius said.

"Good thing, then. You're not supposed to laugh."

"This doesn't make any sense," Remus accused.

"Nothing I do ever does."

"Nothing you do…" Remus repeated, before sighing. "Why am I not surprised."

Lucius was obviously offended, but Remus was just unsure of what was going to happen next. He knew the pain of this was going to crush him later. He was betrayed.

He felt bitter. Why would Narcissa do this? Was it because he was a Muggle? He couldn't help that!

He couldn't help it…

Narcissa pointed her wand at him. "Your death will crush him the most," she said.

And he knew nothing more.

* * *

 **Second story I've written today with my smol child Remus, I love him sm you don't even know.**

 **Idk what this is yet but it'll probably be fine. Maybe. It's awful and it takes forever for the bitter revelation to take place but it does. I bet nobody has done this before (I don't even know why I thought of this. It's probably shit.)**

 **~Buttercat**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **Titles taken from Country Songs: What Doesn't Kill You**

 **CSI: New York: (action) blowing a kiss, (action) grinning, (dialogue) "if this is a joke I'm not laughing", (dialogue) "I hated that bitch", (occupation) detective, (dialogue) "why am I not surprised"**

 **Sons of Anarchy: (object) pack of cigarettes, (scenario) have someone see an ex after ten years, (action) smoke a cigarette, (scenario) spy on someone, (dialogue) "mind if I smoke?"**

 **Diana Palmer: (feeling) worried, (eye colour) silver, (eye colour) pale blue, (action) forced grin, (action) clear your throat**

 **Character Pairing Prompts: Narcissa/Lucius, Narcissa/Remus, Remus/Lucius**

 **Feelings and Emotions: irritated, fearful, crushed, offended**

 **Words to use instead of said: exclaimed, explained, accused, groaned, hissed, mumbled, repeated, yawned, interrupted**

 **True Blood dialogue prompts: "like a moth to a flame, (s)he always returns to me", "you ready?"/ "no, but let's do this", "you're dangerous"/ "yes, I am"**


End file.
